The present invention relates to the area of testing devices, and specifically to an apparatus for determining the controlled effect of temperature and pressure on the lubrication properties of hydraulic fluids.
Until rencently, prior art laboratory test bench devices endeavoring to measure the lubricity or anti-wear properties of hydrulic fluids, have been performed under ambient conditions. Employing a full scale mock-up of the apparatus with the particular fluid medium under consideration, in an attempt to simulate actual operating conditions, is costly. The mock-up tests are conducted for a given period of time at predetermined temperature and pressure levels, after which the entire assembly must be dismantled and the components examined for wear and weight loss and then usually replaced.
One of the drawbacks of a full scale mock-up is that it requires a large quantity of fluid, often greatly in excess of the quantities available as in the case of experimental fluids. Additionally, certain uncontrollable variables may be introduced, such as variations in composition between similar components of the mock-up, and variations in tolerance between the rubbing and sliding components contained and of the same components therein.